Rapid advances in digital imaging technology in recent years have resulted in a significant decrease in the cost of image capture and display devices, and a corresponding surge in the prevalence of these devices. For example, image capture functionality is now available to consumers on a mass market level in a variety of different forms such as mobile phones, digital cameras, web cameras and the like. Additionally, laptop computers are also now available with integrated web cameras. As a result, in recent years the quantity of digital image data being captured has surged to an unprecedented level. Corollary advances in data storage and network communications technologies have made it possible for mass market consumers to cost effectively store and communicate this image data to others. A wide variety of mass market software applications also now exist which conveniently provide consumers with the ability to view, manipulate and share this image data for a variety of different purposes.